Coronation Street Wiki:Quote of the week
The Quote of the week is a regular feature on the Coronation Street Wiki Main Page. A new quote is added every Monday. To suggest a quote, leave a message on the discussion page of this article or in the Quote of the week topic in the Watercooler. Past quotes Here is a list of quotes already featured. 2010 (Week 1) "You've a mean streak in you Deirdre and I don't know where you get it from.". :::::::::::::::::: ''- Blanche Hunt'' 2010 (Week 2) "Tracy Barlow! I mean, even her initials are a killer disease!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Eileen Grimshaw'' 2010 (Week 3) "Elsie Tanner's heart is where a feller's wallet is - and the bigger the wallet, the more heart she's got." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Hilda Ogden'' 2010 (Week 4) "If my wife put her mind to it, she could find reasons why Mary and Joseph were unfit parents." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Don Brennan (about Ivy Brennan)'' 2010 (Week 5) "You've got as much chance of keeping a secret round 'ere as you have of keeping a tan." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Bet Lynch'' 2010 (Week 6) "It's at times like this I can understand why some animals eat their young." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Gail Platt'' 2010 (Week 7) "The scent... it's everywhere. Between her and Bet my nasal passages are in rags. Absolute rags." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Alec Gilroy (about Raquel Wolstenhulme)'' 2010 (Week 8) "I know folk think I'm simple. What I say to them is that I'd rather be simple and 'ave me pleasures than know everything and be miserable, like Ena." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Minnie Caldwell'' 2010 (Week 9) "I was really something when I was young. A different lad every night of the week, they queued up just to walk me 'ome from work. An' then the dance 'alls... 'Ow I come to throw meself away on a nothin' like Arnold Tanner I'll never know. I could 'ave done anythin'. Got anywhere. I don't just mean fellers. I mean life generally. I was a fighter...I walked down this street last night in the pourin' rain an cried...for a girl 'oo once 'ad guts, and hope...only she's dead now. I'm not sure just when it was she died." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Elsie Tanner'' 2010 (Week 10) "For Bettabuys' sake, you are going to take that bull by the horns, wipe the slate clean with it, and turn over a sparkling new penny - have I made myself clear?" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Reg Holdsworth'' 2010 (Week 11) "I've always wanted to be stormy, passionate and tempestuous. But you can't be. Not when you're born with a tidy mind." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Emily Bishop'' 2010 (Week 12) "I always fall in love too easy. It's since I was a kid and saw Aqua Marina on Stingray. That puppet nearly broke my heart. Looking back it never would have worked. I was a schoolboy, she was made of wood. I could have got some splinters in some very awkward places. And to be honest, I prefer a relationship with no strings." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Graeme Proctor'' 2010 (Week 13) "When you've made gravy under gunfire you can do anything." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Percy Sugden'' 2010 (Week 14) "Well it's a rough old pub and it needs a rough old bird to keep charge of it." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Mike Baldwin'' 2010 (Week 15) "One does get rather tired of this dreary landscape. This desert of bricks and cobbled streets. Blackened chimneys piercing the sultry sky like jagged teeth" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Annie Walker'' 2010 (Week 16) "The angry young man who turned into the slightly peeved old man. Not so much look back in anger as look back in a rather bad mood." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Mel Hutchwright (about Ken Barlow)'' 2010 (Week 17) "If you're not being talked about in this pub, you're not worth serving." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Betty Turpin'' 2010 (Week 18) "You could meet Alf Roberts riding on a horse in the middle of the Sahara Desert and still know he's a grocer." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Audrey Potter'' 2010 (Week 19) "Support groups? In my day when something bad happened you’d stay at home, get drunk and bite on a shoe!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Blanche Hunt'' 2010 (Week 20) "I got Tracy Barlow pregnant who stalked me and then cancelled my wedding behind me back. I've got a baby daughter nobody knows about that's being looked after by the Croppers. Roy thinks he's the father and so does his transsexual partner Hayley." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Steve McDonald (summarising his troubles to Andy McDonald)'' 2010 (Week 21) "I want to thank Hayley for stepping into my life, and bringing to me a happiness, and a love that I had always thought was meant for other people. Thank you Hayley." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Roy Cropper'' 2010 (Week 22) "Son, brother, husband... lover. Roadkill. Looks like the best man lost!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Tony Gordon'' 2010 (Week 23) "The purpose of football is to score goals, right? Well it's daft, you see. You've got two teams on the field and they're both kicking in opposite directions. Why don't they both kick the same way? Then they can score as many goals as they like." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Raquel Wolstenhulme'' 2010 (Week 24) "You know Stanley there's three types of idle. Idle, flamin' idle and you!" '' :::::::::::::::::: ''- Eddie Yeats 2010 (Week 25) "Duckworth - his name's Duckworth - but we're thinking of changing it to Pillock!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Vera Duckworth'' 2010 (Week 26) "Gail Potter, I sometimes think your mouth'd make a good bus stop." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Tricia Hopkins'' 2010 (Week 27) "I've never been so insulted. Outside my marriage that is..." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Norris Cole'' 2010 (Week 28) "You're in a tizzy. Your nostrils are that flared you could park a bus up 'em." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Rita Sullivan'' 2010 (Week 29) "If all goes well, in future she'll be taking a lot of my sausage." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Fred Elliott'' 2010 (Week 30) "You've heard of the face that launched a thousand ships, it was my mother's voice that sunk 'em." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Irma Barlow'' 2010 (Week 31) "The woman's a younger version of Vera Duckworth. Only not as classy." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Mavis Wilton (about Tricia Armstrong)'' 2010 (Week 32) "I remember seeing someone on Parkinson, I think it might have been Dame Judi Dench, well she said that she vomited before every performance and had to keep a bucket in the wing. If that's good enough for Dame Judi, then it's good enough for Rosie Webster." '' :::::::::::::::::: ''- Sally Webster 2010 (Week 33) "I never fitted in in this Street because I never wanted to. I despised round 'ere. The littleness of it, the dinginess, the acceptance that this was all there ever was or ever would be. Streets like this suck you down to their level in time." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Janet Barlow'' 2010 (Week 34) "Then there's the flatulence - it's making a right misery of my social life, I don't know which way to turn." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Les Battersby (defending himself in court)'' 2010 (Week 35) "I killed for you, Gail! Would any man you've ever known do that? Did Brian or Martin love you that much? They didn't even love you enough to stay with you. They betrayed you, like most men do, with their seedy little affairs. I would never do that to you, if you live for a thousand years, you'll never find anyone who loves you more than me." '' :::::::::::::::::: ''- Richard Hillman 2010 (Week 36) "I've never cracked it, you see. You've got to 'av an idea. Like the apple fell on Shakespeare's 'ead. Eureka 'e said." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Stan Ogden'' 2010 (Week 37) "Hey Jack, you should be used to wearing a dress. It's obvious you don't wear the trousers at home." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Fiz Brown'' 2010 (Week 38) "I heat up in the night so I like as few layers as possible. I just lie there stroking my mu-mu till I fall asleep." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Mary Taylor'' 2010 (Week 39) "Boring. It's the 'in' word isn't it? Anything isn't with it, swinging or trendy it's boring. I'm boring! And there's nothing I can do about it because the great tragedy is that I'm not aware of it. I happen to think that I'm a great guy." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Ken Barlow'' 2010 (Week 40) "Sleeping with you will undoubtedly make the rest of my day a total joy....... after all, I feel like I've got the worst of the day's chores over with." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Tracy Barlow'' 2010 (Week 41) "Sarah can have a child any time she likes. Thirteen years old, no problem. But the spawn of David? God forbid!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- David Platt'' 2010 (Week 42) "Take no notice. She's got geriatric Tourette's." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Deirdre Barlow (about Blanche Hunt)'' 2010 (Week 43) "Frank Bradley's just a load of rubbish – with a nice face on top." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Lucille Hewitt'' 2010 (Week 44) "By 'eck you don't get much do you?! And there's leaves, leaves on me plate! The chef must have left the back door open, and they've blown over it, leaves!!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Eric Gartside (complaining about a restaurant's nouvelle cuisine)'' 2010 (Week 45) "When I were 'is age, I 'ad to beat 'em off with a stick! And I didn't 'ave a car! No, all's I 'ad was an old rubber tire I used to roll down the street. Eventually, I got a clapped-out old banger. Oh, not a car. Our Vera, I'm talkin' about." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Jack Duckworth'' 2010 (Week 46) "You haven't heard about the time she used real toads in Toad In The Hole? And poor Jack's never been the same since she did coq au vin..." '' :::::::::::::::::: ''- Kevin Webster (about Vera Duckworth's cooking) 2010 (Week 47) "When that madam is not chasing men, she's chasing money and Mike Baldwin is a combined operation." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Ivy Brennan (referring to Alma Sedgewick)'' 2010 (Week 48) "One minute there's our Audrey, all bright and beautiful, enter Ray Langton in wheelchair, and in next to no time Mrs Fleming's got bags under her eyes the cat could have kittens in and her husband is beginning to wonder if he married a pineapple." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Ray Langton'' 2010 (Week 49) "If I had my way I'd just like to go like me mother did. She just sat up, broke wind and died." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Ena Sharples'' 2010 (Week 50) "In darkest Africa they use a set of drums. Here we've got Hilda Ogden. I suppose that's civilisation." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Renee Bradshaw'' 2010 (Week 51) "We don't sympathize with people round 'ere, you know. We understand them, and that's very different." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Len Fairclough'' 2010 (Week 52) "You know Sophie Webster? She’s Lebanese!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Tyrone Dobbs'' 2011 (Week 1) "Come on ladies, grasp it firmly - it's a horn of plenty!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Reg Holdsworth'' as Bachus on a carnival float 2011 (Week 2) "Me mother said I was to save meself. And I saved meself till the danger was completely passed." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Mavis Riley'' 2011 (Week 3) "Dennis, Jenny, if there's two people here today that's certain, dead certain, that they're going to be happy, that their marriage is going to be best of all times, it's you. And you're right, today at this moment you're right, but what about tomorrow, Dennis? And day after? And next year? Next five years, Jenny? And next twenty years? Next fifty? Love one another, fair enough. Except that it don't mean all that much, nowt in fact, except that you love yourself. You know what it means when you say I love you? I'll tell you, all you're saying is I want you to love me, and that's not the same thing at all. No matter what you do or see over the next fifty years won't make someone love you or stop loving you. You've only cracked it if t'other one wants you to love them, and there's not a blind thing you can do about it, nothing. You can talk honest, be honest, try I suppose. You're married, make it work. If you don't, Jenny, and Dennis, you've no right to be sat here today. And this in't champagne, it's salt water. Err..., perhaps I'm not all that sure what I'm on about. I wish you all that you wish yourselves, the rest is your responsibility. Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and bridegroom Dennis and Jenny." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Jerry Booth'' 2011 (Week 4) "They're so attentive in the hotel. Do you know I rang him once and the girl from room service was there in the bedroom to answer the phone." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Raquel Wolstenhulme (on her attempts to contact footballer boyfriend Wayne Farrell)'' 2011 (Week 5) "You can talk! Your chest came flat-packed and you haven’t put it together yet!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Leanne Battersby'' 2011 (Week 6) "There are no dungarees in this house, thank you very much!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Sally Webster'' 2011 (Week 7) "I live in a very funny area, me. I'm quite normal compared to most of them who live round our way." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Vera Duckworth'' 2011 (Week 8) "No, he doesn't really swallow them... it won't put the punters off... your sales of chicken in a basket will not plummet... no, it is not cruel to the hamsters, why it's the best act since Murphy's Educated Chickens." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Alec Gilroy (making a phone call to try and get someone to book a disappearing hamster act)'' 2011 (Week 9) "You screw this deal up and you'll never clean a lavatory in this town again." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Mike Baldwin (to Harry Flagg)'' 2011 (Week 10) "She loves drama that Gail, never ‘appy unless she’s got someone else’s hands around her throat!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Blanche Hunt'' 2011 (Week 11) "All my life I’ve had to put up with people being more interested in Christmas than me. What is that about?!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Rosie Webster'' 2011 (Week 12) "I am that skint I'm half expecting Bono to knock on the flipping door and offer to do a concert for us." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Steve McDonald'' 2011 (Week 13) "Mrs Ogden has just walked into the living room grinning like an idiot and muttering, "Ignorance is bliss" - if that were the case, of course, she'd be the happiest woman in the world." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Annie Walker'' 2011 (Week 14) "Flippin' street we live in! Y'ave a bath an' they all know if you get your toe stuck in the plug-hole!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- David Barlow'' 2011 (Week 15) "D’you know, I reckon there’s a great big poster of you on the wall in the local loony bin, with your mobile number underneath." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Audrey Roberts (to Gail McIntyre)'' 2011 (Week 16) "Now, I’m gonna ask you a question, and I want you to both be honest with me. This is the question: do I look daft? Only, I had a bath last night, right, and then I had a good look at myself in the mirror, and I have to admit, I was shocked. It seemed to me that I look daft, from every conceivable angle - especially upside down." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Graeme Proctor'' 2011 (Week 17) "Let's get this straight, Duckworth, while we've got a few witnesses. I haven't got him, I never had him and I wouldn't want him if he was flaming well gold plated." '' :::::::::::::::::: ''- Bet Lynch 2011 (Week 18) "If my mum was on her last legs, she’d steal somebody else’s!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Fiz Stape'' 2011 (Week 19) "I wouldn't give 'im the steam off me tea." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Maud Grimes (about Reg Holdsworth)'' 2011 (Week 20) "He's honest, upright, anybody'd tell you that. Nice lad, big act. That is his number because he's desperate for folk to like 'im. They give 'im a pat on the 'ead. A pat on his 'ead and a load on 'is back. You brought your bike in 'ere this mornin', but did you ask me to fix it? Did you 'eck as like, give it to Jerry, give 'im a pat on 'is 'ead and he'll do a lovely job for ye', you know that. He'll spend half his dinner time, 'e will." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Ray Langton (about Jerry Booth)'' 2011 (Week 21) "It was a very long time ago, and I haven’t touched a chainsaw since!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Mary Taylor'' 2011 (Week 22) "All I ever wanted to do is teach, people have died because I wanted to teach. It was meant to be a vocation not a tragedy." :::::::::::::::::: ''- John Stape'' 2011 (Week 23) "Drop dead Stan. And then get up and do it again!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Hilda Ogden'' 2011 (Week 24) "A good name that, Spider. You just want to step on him." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Fred Elliott (about Spider Nugent)'' 2011 (Week 25) "That's OG, short for Own Goal. It means he did it all by himself, no one else can take the credit for it." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Des Barnes'' 2011 (Week 26) "Summat she didn't say? It's bad enough worrying when people do say things but worrying when they don't it's just throwing your arms around trouble." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Irma Barlow'' 2011 (Week 27) "D'you know he used to win quids off me at snap 'cos I stuttered." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Terry Duckworth (about Jack Duckworth)'' 2011 (Week 28) "I don't expect life to be easy. I'd think very little of it if it was." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Ena Sharples'' 2011 (Week 29) "It's them out there that want to hurt us. They'll never leave us alone. They'll never let us get on with our lives. And if we can't live together as a family then the only choice is we'll die together as a family." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Richard Hillman'' 2011 (Week 30) "Yeah but they advertise parties now don't they, on facial internet sites - you never know!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Gail McIntyre'' 2011 (Week 31) "They played brass bands when we came marching home in 1918. They promised us Homes Fit for Heroes to live in... and Every Man an Acre and a Cow. Well my home's just as it were, my cow never came, they've pinched me allotment and there isn't a Brass Band between here and Belle Vue." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Albert Tatlock'' 2011 (Week 32) "Isn't Cliff Richard a lovely chubby lad." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Minnie Caldwell'' 2011 (Week 33) "I ask you to find me an act for the old band club, and from what I 'ear you send this old dead 'ead with a voice like a bag 'o crisps!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Gus Ferris (to Alec Gilroy)'' 2011 (Week 34) "KEN! DO SOMETHING! :::::::::::::::::: ''- Deirdre Barlow'' 2011 (Week 35) "I can understand why we won the '14-'18 war, if they were all as insensitive as you they'd have charged at anything!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Maggie Clegg (to Albert Tatlock)'' 2011 (Week 36) "I'm here in this old life, same old Street, having achieved nothing in the past fifty years except a string of embarrassing children who barely know who I am." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Ken Barlow'' 2011 (Week 37) "My first meeting with Dirk was one that would change my life. There I was, at a service station on the M6, with nothing much to look forward to in life anymore, when suddenly I met this man, who has become my friend, and I would even say, my saviour. What was he doing there, well I'm sure Mavis won't mind me mentioning that she'd driven off and forgotten about him. We all have these little lapses in memory, don't we? Anyway, Dirk and I were to become firm friends. Such firm friends, in fact, that I ended up marrying his first wife - who sends her condolences by the way. Now if you were to ask me what were Dirk's main qualities I'd say loyalty, honesty and a fine sense of humour. I remember when Mavis forgot his sixtieth birthday, how he took it in his stride and even saw the funny side, just as he did with all the other ups and downs he encountered.... it has been simply our privilege to have known him." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Norris Cole's eulogy at Derek Wilton's funeral'' 2011 (Week 38) "The Barlows will come. There is nothing we can do to stop that now. In the olden days they used to pour boiling oil down upon invaders... I suppose I could heat up the chip fat." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Roy Cropper'' 2011 (Week 39) "Mum, I'm a firm believer in marriage. The more the merrier, I reckon. I wonder where I get that from?" :::::::::::::::::: ''- David Platt'' 2011 (Week 40) "You've been bitten more times than a shark's dinner." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Betty Williams (to Fred Elliott)'' 2011 (Week 41) "There's more rumours than margarine spread around here." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Valerie Barlow'' 2011 (Week 42) "I've left home so many times me suitcases pack themselves every time I whistle." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Elsie Howard'' 2011 (Week 43) "If Deirdre's guilty of these preposterous allegations then I'm a banana." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Emily Bishop'' 2011 (Week 44) "You've heard of the Bride of Frankenstein? Well I'm the husband of Vera Duckworth." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Jack Duckworth'' 2011 (Week 45) "Typical Alec Gilroy - that man's so twisted he could hide behind a spiral staircase." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Rita Sullivan'' 2011 (Week 46) "Do you mind keeping yer' voices down? We're supposed to be having a party downstairs!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Len Fairclough'' 2011 (Week 47) "You cancelled my wedding? Try any more stunts like that and I will be booking your funeral!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Karen McDonald (to Tracy Barlow)'' 2011 (Week 48) "Run along home now, Gail. The curtains won't twitch themselves, you know." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Eileen Grimshaw'' 2011 (Week 49) "You’ll have, er, seen the rebuilding and might be wondering, but but promise, when that tram came off and ploughed down this street, killing and maiming, it was a one off, it won’t happen again." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Eddie Windass'' 2011 (Week 50) "Less bitching, more stitching.." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Carla Connor'' 2011 (Week 51) "D'you know, I think e' went out of 'is way to trip over Jed's foot. And then 'e made it look terrible, banging' 'is 'ead all the way down 'em stairs, just to get at Jed." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Eddie Yeats'' 2011 (Week 52) "When God made Percy 'e was smiling. 'E took two lusty arms and took two sturdy legs and 'e stuck them on the body of my darling. But I think God was barmy, he 'ad made 'im join the Army, where 'e cooked the meals for soldiers and nobody was bolder, 'e cooked curry on the fire and became my hot desire. 'E's got a bird called Randy, and 'e's not the only one. E's always got a smile, and if he wants to, I'll run a mile, and if 'e wants to buy me flowers, 'e can do it anyday, and if 'e wants to misbehave with me, I won't stand in 'is way." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Phyllis Pearce's "Ode to Percy"'' 2012 (Week 1) "And one for the messenger...a glass of arsenic!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Len Fairclough'' 2012 (Week 2) "Oh I like a good Trollope." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Clifford'' 2012 (Week 3) "Tell me summat, why is your Jack who's supposed to be best man - god 'elp us all - wearing that terrible suit of 'is? You know the one, it's the way I always imagine Engelbert 'umperdink's pyjamas must look." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Bet Gilroy (to Vera Duckworth)'' 2012 (Week 4) "These are Tracy's medical records, showing that when she fell down my stairs - and that's fell folks, not pushed - there were no babies. Now whatever she's been through, and trust me I would not wish that on my worst enemy - which she is by the way - it was nothing to do with me. She'd already lost the babies Steve, check the dates. Your shiny new wife's a filthy liar." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Becky McDonald'' 2012 (Week 5) "When they come to bury Mrs Tanner, there'll probably be two men fighting at the graveside." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Annie Walker'' 2012 (Week 6) "Not much of a catch is it, an undertaker? Mind you I suppose in a certain light she could look a bit like a corpse." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Audrey Roberts (gossiping about Blanche Hunt and Archie Shuttleworth)'' 2012 (Week 7) "I were always led to believe I were equally good at most things. I were told that when I were at school. They said - 'Raquel - you have no particular talents." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Raquel Wolstenhulme'' 2012 (Week 8) "I think they spend too much time apologising for it and not enough time trying to make it better." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Ena Sharples (about the community)'' 2012 (Week 9) "You honestly think that's the only reason why I left you? Putting a new sink in makes everything alright? New wallpaper on t'back bedroom? God Fairclough, you 'aven't a clue, 'ave yeh? It's not me yer missin', it's someone to make yer meals, clean for yer, tidy up after yer, wash for yer, run t'Kabin, anybody!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Rita Fairclough (to Len Fairclough)'' 2012 (Week 10) "It's a shame they don't have drive-thru pubs... you wouldn't have to get out of the car then, would ya?" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Kirk Sutherland'' 2012 (Week 11) "I could have any man I wanted. Well, any man but you, that is." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Tracy Barlow (to Hayley Cropper)'' 2012 (Week 12) "She's you in a tweed skirt. Neither of you would be able to decide what time it was in a roomful of clocks." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Amy Wilton (to Derek, about Mavis)'' 2012 (Week 13) "There's no getting rid of her, is there? She should be written into the deeds of this place." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Alec Gilroy (about Betty Turpin)'' 2012 (Week 14) "You see the thing is Andrew, men like to talk about their families. They love it. And what was I meant to say eh? 'Well I'm sorry to have to tell you boys, but Elizabeth's left me so she has, and me son's in the big house. People don't want to hear about that so they don't, they wanna hear about certificates on the wall, wee caps and gowns, that's what they want. You're just like him now, aren't ye? You're a layabout. A good for nothin'. Never be a man, will ye? Even if ye have fifty women and a hundred kids you'll never make it to being a man." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Jim McDonald'' 2012 (Week 38) "A very sophisticated sort of woman, Mavis, totally different from you." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Derek Wilton (to Mavis Riley, about Angela Hawthorne)'' 2012 (Week 39) "You know what I think, that if you admit to living in the past, you're saying that you've got no future, and not much in the present." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Elsie Howard'' 2012 (Week 40) "She's so stooped, she's folded in half" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Becky McDonald (about Tracy Barlow)'' 2012 (Week 40) "You should've stayed at the party, Maxine..." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Richard Hillman'' 2012 (Week 42) "I don't think our Jack would like you to do that, coz 'e's a bit possessive about parts of my body. But I don't know why, coz e' hasn't touched 'em for ages." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Vera Duckworth'' 2012 (Week 43) "I've put up with your half-truths for long enough, not to mention your your mood changes, selfishness and your sheer bloody-mindedness. It's all part of a game plan, isn't it? Cut me out, don't let me get close, don't let me get a toe-hold in your life, now what happened, Denise, eh? You got tired of me? Bored? Didn't like the way I ate my corn flakes, what? You never did have the decency to tell me. Flirtation was it, a little bit of fun? And here's me dumb enough to think we're having an adult relationship. I must have been insane to want you, and your bundle of neuroses, well I don't give a damn about being part of your life anymore, but I intend to be part of Daniel's. And I don't mean, I don't mean just the little bits that you graciously consent to dole out to me if by some miracle you happen to be in a good mood. Now I've had enough with you calling the shots, well now it's my turn. I'm going to do what I should've done months ago. I'm going to see a solicitor and get full rights to MY SON!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Ken Barlow (to Denise Osbourne)'' 2012 (Week 52) “Just because you’ve got a lot of weight it doesn’t mean you can chuck it about, you know." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Hilda Ogden (to Betty Turpin)'' 2013 (Week 2) "Amy's father's living with Carla's ex- sister-in-law... We're practically family!" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Blanche Hunt'' 2013 (Week 9) "When it happened, for a couple of weeks I suppose, I was just stunned, I think you are, then of course reality returns and you take stock of yourself, realize what you've got, what there is left, I'm afraid it's a very barren moment actually." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Emily Bishop (to Deirdre Langton, about Ernest Bishop's death)'' 2013 (Week 11) "Couldn't you just hang on a bit love, give me a chance to get me face on?" :::::::::::::::::: ''- Bet Lynch'' 2013 (Week 12) "When you're as old as I am, and your whole world's beginning to crumble, until there's absolutely nothing left, then you fight for what you still 'ave, even if it's only a chair and a lot of old memories." :::::::::::::::::: ''- Ena Sharples'' See also *Coronation Street Wiki:On this day Category:Organisation